Orc Boar Boyz
}} Orc Boar Boyz are those Orcs who, through sheer guts and determination, have managed to tame and ride the vicious War Boar into battle, acting as a form of heavy shock cavalry for many Greenskin armies. Overview The mounts that these Orcs ride are an extremely stubborn and vicious breed of the more common Wild Boar, that have grown to such a size that they are almost as large as an Imperial warhorse, but considerably far more bulkier. The War Boar is an extremely tough animal that can be found alongside other Orcs tribes within the arid deserts of the Badlands. These animals are notoriously bad tempered, loudly flatulent, wholly dangerous and very unpredictable. These are the sort of traits that the Orcs greatly admire, and so it was only natural for some brave Orcs to gamble their life away just for the chance to join the prestigious ranks of the Boar Boyz. Due to the animals vicious and stubborn behaviour, not every Orc is fit to become a Boar Boy. The animal is well known to attack anyone who tries to mount on their hairy back, killing Orcs by the dozens until finally a Boar finally accepts one of the Orcs as his rider. As a show of their pride, a mob of Boar Boyz have been known to flash their status off to their brethren at an almost daily basis. Such displays includes naming themselves with brutal names and titles such as the Tuskers, the Snortin' Wreckas, or the Line-smashas. Warbands of Boar Boyz have also been known to splatter crude boar imagery on many of their banners and equipment, such as icons depicting tusked skulls, bloody hoofs, and many similar glyphs. When called into battle, mobs of Orc Boar Boyz usually fulfill the role of heavy cavalry; able to shrug off hails of missile fire and bring home an mauling charge that can break through thick enemy formations. It takes some distance to build up speed, but eventually the Boar's churning legs get the beast moving at a rate wholly unexpected from such a lumpen mass. The ground shakes with each thumping stride and the impact of the Boar Boyz charge shatters bones and sends their victims flying dozens of feet into the air. It is natural in some tribes for a mob of Boar Boyz to develop into Big 'Uns as they grow older. The combination of especially large and powerful Orcs riding on top of an equally massive War Boar makes for an even more devastating charge and, not surprisingly, even greater and swagger and bravado around many Greenskin camps. Miniatures Orc Boar Boyz (1).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (2).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (3).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (4).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (5).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (7).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Boar Boyz (6).jpg|8th Edition. Orc Board Boys 6th Ed.png|6th Edition. Warhammer Orc Boar Riders (3rd Ed).jpg|3rd Edition. (Orc Boar Riders) Warmaster Boar Boys.jpg|Warmaster Source * : Warhammer Armies: Orc and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 37 es:Jinetez de Jabalí Category:Greenskin Military Category:Orcs Category:O Category:B Category:Boars Category:Cavalry